Sick Fluff
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Owen cuts school to nurse his sick girlfriend Maya but gets himself sick.


Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: You guys ready for some Mowen fluff goodness. A Big thanks to Halawen for your help with everything.

Maya's POV

I hit the snooze alarm for the fifth time that morning, my head was pounding, my throat hurt and I did not want to get up.

"MAYA WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET UP!" Katie yells while banging on my door.

I groan and get up, as soon as I'm up I realize my nose is stuffed up and I can't breathe along with my stomach hurting and the fact that I'm freezing I decide I'm sick.

"I don't feel well," I tell Katie opening the door.

"Don't be lazy get ready so we can leave, I'm not going to be late because of you!" My sister snaps at me.

"What's going on?" Mom asks coming down the hall.

"Maya is faking ill," Katie says.

Mom looks at me closely and feels my forehead. "I don't think so, Maya back to bed I'll get the thermometer."

"She's faking Mom!" I hear Katie rant as I make my way back to bed and try to get warm under my covers.

"She's burning up Katie, she's not faking but you do need to get to school." Mom tells her.

I watched through my half opened hazed eyes Katie storm off in a huff as Mom returned with the thermometer. She slide it under my tongue and started fixing my covers so I would get warmer since I saw shivering it showed. The thermometer finally beeped after irritating my already sore throat and started having a coughing fit.

"Oh honey its 101 you must feel terrible." Mom reads off and hands me a cup of water she brought in with her earlier and sits on the side of my bed as I sip my water in hopes to stop this coughing.

"I do everything aches." I replied in a scratchy hoarse and lay my head back on my pillow.

"I know honey later I'll run to the store and get you some medicine. I'm going to call you out of school. You better text Owen that you won't be in school today so he doesn't worry." Mom says kissing me the forehead and pulls the cover on me more and uses her arm crutches to get up and make her way out of my room. I grab my phone and click on Owens name and send a quick message.

Maya: Sorry Baby won't be in school today. Feel horrible

Owen's POV

"See you guys at school," I wave to the team as I leave the locker room after an early morning hockey practice.

"Later," says Dallas and Baker waves.

I look at my phone as I walk to my car and see a text from Maya, she feels terrible and won't be in school. I decide to ditch school and go take care of my girl. I put my hockey bag in the back and hop in the driver seat an started make my way to Maya's. On the way to Maya's I stopped at the drug store to get some stuff. She wasn't very specific so I get some basic stuff to help her feel better then I drive to Maya's. I parked on the street and made my up to the porch and rang the bell and waited for it to be opened.

"Hi Owen didn't Maya text she not going to school?" Mrs. Matlin said answering the door and letting me in.

"Yeah but I came to take care of her," I reply.

"What on earth for?" Katie says in a bitchy tone.

"Wait are you and Maya dating?" Her dad asked.

"Cause I care for her, and yes we are sir have been for the last two months." I ask sarcastically to Katie and answer the dad.

"Honey I told you a few times already they were dating." Mrs. Matlin said glaring at the other two making me smirk.

Katie and Mr. Matlin exchange a look but Mrs. Matlin tells them to get to work and school and they gather their stuff and leave.

"Go right up and see Maya I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Owen." Mrs. Matlin says and I smile at her.

"Thanks." I tell her and start making my way to Maya's room.

"I'll call your Mom and the school to tell them you'll be out to." Mrs. Matlin called up the stairs as I reach Maya room.

"Hey sick baby, how you feeling?" I ask going in and kissing her cheek.

"Babe what are you doing here? You should be in school and you'll get sick." She says.

"Your Mom's calling me in, I'm going to stay here and take care of you, and I don't care if I get sick." I said taking my shoes off and getting into bed with her.

"But I do, I don't want you to get sick because of me even though I feel better in your arms." Maya says laying her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her feeling the heat radiating off her.

"Don't care baby, how are you feeling." I ask again kissing the top of her head.

"Awful, I ach all over, I'm cold then hot, throat sore and my head and stomach hurts." Maya explains and at some words her voice cracks making me think she's going to lose it at some point.

Maya nuzzles into me and gets comfortable, I rub her shoulders and hold her close. I feel her start to shake from the fever and I get up and grab the bag of stuff I bought from the drugstore and another blanket and cover her over the bed spread. She began going into a horrible coughing fit that even had me worried. I grabbed some cough medicine and some pain reducers in hope it would help her feel a little better. I went out to the kitchen real quick and grabbed another glass of water and helped her take a drink from it since she was shaking then got under the cover with her and held her tight in hopes she would be able to fall asleep soon. I hold her tightly and comfortably and soon I fall asleep as well.

Maya's POV

I was having a nice dream about Owen and me until I woke myself up coughing. Unfortunately I cough all over my sweet boyfriends chest cause he's still holding me. Owen rubs my back until I'm done coughing and then holds me close.

"You alright Baby?" He asks.

"I feel worse," I whine.

"What hurts Baby?" Owen asked showing worry in his eyes.

"My head, my stomach, my throat," I reply hoarsely and go into a coughing fit again.

"I'll get you some more medicine and maybe you should take a hot bath." Owen says getting up.

I nod and Owen gives me some medicine then he carries me to the washroom and starts the water for the bath while I start getting undressed. When the bath is full of hot water I get in, Owen sits down next to the bath to keep me company. He gets out his phone while I sink down in the water.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he starts fiddling with his phone.

"Texting Tris, I'm gonna need my homework and some stuff from home if I'm gonna stay here and take care of you." He replies. He finishes texting Tris and stays with me until I'm ready to get out of the bath. Then he helps me out of the bath, I dry off and he helps me back into my pajamas. "Why don't we go downstairs, you should probably try and eat something and I can hold you on the sofa while we watch a movie?" Owen offers and I nod. Owen helps me downstairs and I could see through my hazed eyes Mom sitting on the couch watching something. I sat down, Owen sat behind me and held me in his arms as Mom looks over at us.

"How are you feeling Maya?" She asked.

Before I could answer was have a sneeze attack and Owen an hand me some tissues an answer for me.

"She's feeling worse than earlier, I gave her some more medication in hopes it'll help and she took a hot bath to try and help relax her." Owen says holding me tighter as I start to shiver again and grabs the blanket that lays on top of the couch and covers us up with it.

Mom reaches over and feels my forehead. "If you think you can stomach some food I'll make you some broth and toast for lunch honey." Mom tells me.

"I guess I can try," I say and nuzzle into Owen.

"What would you like for lunch Owen, you must be hungry?" Mom asks.

"Grill Cheese please. Thanks Mrs. Matlin." Owen answers her as he kisses the top of my head and runs his hands up and down my arms to try and help warm me up. "You want to watch a movie Baby?"

"Yes please." I hoarse out as another coughing attack hit me forcing me to sit-up a bit and have Owen rub my back in comfort.

Owen picks out a movie while my mom starts making lunch. Except for the short time he's eating and I'm sipping my broth, Owen holds me all afternoon while we watch TV. I start to fall asleep on Owen's chest halfway through our second movie when the doorbell rings. Mom opens the door and lets Tris in.

"Hey bro here's your stuff and both your homework assignments." Tris greets us and drops Owen's bag next to the couch we were on and sat in the recliner.

"Thanks Tris." Owen nodded to his brother.

"No prob and Mom and Dad are fine with you staying till she gets better so I packed extra clothes for you." Tris said to Owen before turning to look at me. "How you feeling Maya?"

"Awful." I say as my voice cracks making it hurt worse as I rub a hand up and down my throat it hopes it helps.

"Poor Baby I'll stay until you feel better." Owen says while rubbing my back.

We talked with Tris for a few more minutes, more like the brothers since every time I tried and talk my voice would crack or I start to cough roughly. Tris decided it was time he should head home and let me rest. On his way to the door he was almost slammed into the wall with the door being shoved open roughly.

"Mom I can't believe you let Owen stay all day and stay with her, my boyfriend never got to ditch school to stay with me when I was sick and I still say she's faking." Katie bitches as soon as she's in the door.

"Probably because none of your boyfriends ever cared enough to stay and take care of you." Owen shoots back.

"Katie that is enough!" Mom yells and uses her crutches to stand up. "Maya is sick and not faking, now go upstairs and do your homework now!"

"He just insulted me and you're yelling at me?" Katie whines.

"Katie he's worried about Maya now I told you to get upstairs." Mom tells her sternly.

"All the loud talking is making my head hurt more," I complain.

"Poor Baby," Owen says in a sweet voice kissing my head.

"Gross I'm going upstairs to barf now." Katie says rudely and goes upstairs.

"Good Riddance!" Owen hollered up to Katie before turning to me. "How the hell can the two of you be related is behind me."

"I don't know I just want to go lay back down in bed." I hoarse out nuzzling in to Owen to get warmth.

"Are you feeling that bad Maya?" Mom asked as I can see the worry etched in both her and Owen faces.

"Yes I just feel like sleeping" I said shortly and cranky.

"Owen take her on up and I want you to check her temperature please." Mom asked Owen and he maneuvers from behind me and stands up and picks mw up and I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me up to my room and gets me comfortable in bed.

"Here open up." Owen says and I open my mouth and let him slip the thermometer under my tongue.

While waiting for the thermometer to beep Owen got in bed with me and held me tight.

"Its 101.3 Maya is it up or down from this morning?" Owen asked reading off the thermometer.

"It's up but only by a few points." I rasped out.

It quiet in the room for a few minutes with me trying to get warm and hoped to fall asleep and Owen holding me until my door opened and Mom crutched in with something in her hand.

"How high is her fever?" Mm asked Owen sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Its 101.3 now all she really wants to do is try and get asleep." Owen whispered.

"Here maybe this will help." Mom says handing Owen another bottle of liquid nighttime medicine.

"Uhh that stuff taste horrible." I rasped at the thought of the medicine.

"I know honey but hopefully it'll help on getting you better, get some rest now, you should to Owen and hopes you don't catch it either." Mom says to the two of us.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, take the medicine Baby I'll hold you all night." Owen answer Mom and then hands me the measured dose out and I take it and hand Owen back the stuff and I get comfortable in Owens arms and immediately start to nod off not even hearing Mom leave the room.

Owen's POV

I was holding Maya on the sofa while we watched movies. She was feeling a lot better today but she was still feeling pretty lousy. Mrs. Matlin was out getting Maya some more medicine so we were currently alone, at least until the doorbell rang.

I kissed Maya's forehead and got up to open the door then stepped aside to let Baker in.

"Hey brought your homework, how you feeling Maya?" Luke asks stepping in and I close the door behind him.

"Still pretty lousy but better then yesterday." Maya answers softly since her throat was still bugging her.

"Well that's good at least, hopefully you'll get better soon." Baker says sitting in the recliner as I sit back behind Maya.

"Yeah hopefully, believe it or not I miss school." Maya replies.

"I miss seeing our friends but I do not miss being in that building." I replied back making the other two laugh and cause Maya to start coughing.

"Trust me you two ain't missing much, at least you get to dodge Katie bitching for a few hours." Baker starts talking of what's happening at school.

"I listen to it at home all the time I'm used to it. I just now get to dodge it by going to Owens at any time." Maya says smiling up at me and I capture her lips with mine.

"Dude aren't you worried of getting sick to?" Baker asked interrupting my kissing session with my girl.

Before I could answer, the door opened again and in came Mrs. Matlin balancing bags in her arms and using her crutches.

"Hi Mom this is Luke he's on the team with Owen." Maya tells her mom.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Luke." Mrs. Matlins says smiling but I see her struggling to hold the bags so I get up and grab them from her and go set them all on the table for her.

"Thanks Owen." Mrs. Matlin says as we sit back on the couch and I continue on holding Maya as her Mom turns to Baker. "So what brought you over Luke?"

"Nice to meet you to Mam'. I just brought over Maya and Owens homework for them." Luke explains his reason why he's over.

"That's sweet of you to do that." Mrs. Matlin says making me and Maya chuckle at the blush going on his cheeks.

"It's no worries mam'." Baker said making the redness of his cheeks go away and turns to look at me. "How you not worry of getting sick yourself?"

"I'm more concerned with taking care of Maya." I tell him.

"Yeah well we miss you guys at school," Luke replies.

We spoke a few more and then Baker needed to head home to do homework and eat. On his way out the door he smack into Katie has she was walking in. They just glared at each other and then Baker left and head to his car.

"Why won't you go home?! I hate coming home to smelly jock!" Katie says in a bitchy voice.

"Katie shut up I want him here!" Maya ends up yelling back making her voice hurt and crack.

"Katie don't be rude Owen is being very sweet taking care of Maya and he doesn't need you to come home with attitude." Mrs. Matlin scolds the older girl.

"He doesn't even live here for crying out loud." Katie said pissed then stomas upstairs before trying to start something else.

"You guys up for something to eat I'll make Maya some soup and chili for the rest of us." Mrs. Matlin says a few minutes after everything cooled down.

I looked at Maya in wonders if she was hungry cause she lost some of her appetite from being sick. She said she felt like she could stomach food so she must getting better. Mrs. Matlin went into the kitchen to put some stuff away and came back with the medicine she brought Maya giving it to her. While dinner was getting made Mr. Matlin came home and looked at us working on some of our absent work from school, before he went into the kitchen to say hi to his wife.

Mrs. Matlin makes us dinner, I eat all of mine and Maya eats most of hers. After we eat I take her up to her room and we get in bed because we both need to rest. She's just starting to fall asleep when I sneeze and then sneeze again and making Maya look at me.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Maya asked as I grab a tissues and blow my nose.

"Nahh Baby dust just got in my nose that's all." I tell her and throw the tissue away before getting comfortable again.

"You sure." Maya asked worriedly as she lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"Yep. Now get some sleep." I tell her then close my own and fall into a dreamful sleep.

Maya's POV

I was woken up by Owen in a coughing fit. I sat up and rubbed his back until he was done.

"Sorry go back to sleep." Owen said congested when he finally stopped coughing and laid his head back down.

"Told you you'd get sick." I told him worriedly looking at him and see his pale face with rosy cheeks' so he must be running a fever by now and his nose sounds clogged.

Before Owen could respond there was a knock on my door and it opened and Mom came walk in.

"Mom can you hand us the bag of medicine Owen's sick?" I request.

"No I'm not," he argues but he sounds stuffed up.

"Yes you are you sound like how I did a few days ago." I argue back grabbing the bag from Mom.

"She's right Owen you sound horrible." Mom says then surprises Owen causing him to jump a little by laying a hand on his forehead. "Your burning up I'll be right back I'm going to get the thermometer and check your temperature."

Mom turns and makes her way towards the bathroom as Owen starts sneezing like crazy and I reach over him and grab him some tissues.

"Thanks Babe." He rasped out blowing his nose until it was almost raw as Mom comes back in the room.

"Open," Mom instructs Owen placing the thermometer under his tongue. "I think Maya got better much faster because you were here Owen and I'm sure your parents will let you stay here until you're better."

"Yeah I'm feeling much better my throat just hurts only a little bit." I said smiling.

"That's good after I check his temp I'll go make you guys some tea." Mom says sweetly just as the thermometer beeped.

"102, that's a lot higher then Maya was Owen." Mom says reading off the reading of his fever worrying us.

"I'm prone to high fever even with bad colds and stuff." Owen rasps out and going into a coughing fit again and I rub his back to help break it up.

"Alright Maya's got the bag of meds so she can give that to you, I'll go and get you guys some tea." Mom says and then leaves the room leaving the door open.

"I told you that you would get sick, you shouldn't have stayed with me." I scolded a little.

"But I wanted to and it was worth getting sick." Owen tells me and I smile.

"Well you took care of me and now I'm going to take care of you, I am feeling much better." I said kissing his cheek.

I gave Owen some fever reducers and cough medicine just as Mom returned with the tea for us.

"Here you go, I'm going to go all you guys un then call your Mom Owen and tell her what's going on." Mom says setting our drinks on my nightstand.

"Thanks Mrs. Matlin." Owen says raspy and lays down more under the covers looking horrible.

"No trouble at all dear call for me if either of you need something." Mom says and then leaves the room.

Owen was feeling really lousy and was falling asleep so I made myself comfortable and laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm abounds him and soon we both fell back to sleep.

Mrs. Matlin's POV

I made my way back downstairs and grabbed the phone to call Heather and let her know what's going on now. I dialed the number I have of the Milligan house number and listened to the ringing in hopes of someone answering, cause if not id have to wake Owen for another number and I really didn't want to do that.

"Hello." I heard the other line pickup and I hear Heather talking.

"Hi Heather its Margret." I'm answering to let her know who it is.

"Hi how are the kids?" Heather asked concerned.

"Actually that's why I'm calling, Owen got sick taking care of Maya. I thought it would be best if we just kept him here that way Tris won't get sick, besides Maya wants to take care of him." I explain everything.

"Oh of course, yes better not to expose Tris to he gets sick from everything. Tell Owen he can stay over there until he's better. So long as he's not a burden to you." Heather tells me.

"Oh no Owen is never a burden, he's been extremely helpful." I reply.

"I'm surprised he hasn't just moved in, the kids have spent so much time together it's like they're already married." Heather jokes and I laugh.

"I know they've only been together for two months but I think there made for each other." I said sitting on the couch and getting comfortable until one of the kids needed me.

"Yeah I agree definitely made for each other." Heather agrees.

"I bet they'll get married in 10 years." I said laughing a little.

"I'm thinking five," Heather counters.

Just as I was about to answer back I heard a call from upstairs, "Mom?"

"I got to go Heather one of the kids are calling for me." I tell her standing up.

"Ok Margret talk to soon, tell Owen to feel better for me." Heather replied back.

"Will do." With that we hang up and I made my way up to Maya room.

"Everything okay?" I ask the kids.

"Owen has an awful headache and his fever is still high and we're out of medicine." Maya tells me.

"Okay I'll pick some up." I tell them and close Maya's door before leaving for the store.

Owen's POV

"My head is pounding, my nose is stuffed up and I'm cold and I can't stop sneezing and coughing." I whine to my girlfriend.

"Poor baby I'll rub your shoulders until Mom gets back, then you'll take your medicine and I'll draw you a nice hot bath." She replies.

I smile and kiss her nose.

"I want to take your temp again to see if it's gone down or gone up." Maya says getting out of the bed.

I watched her leave the room, more like staring at her ass, and I pulled the blankets up farther cause I was freezing I started coughing and was still coughing when Maya came back in the room. She rubbed my back until I was done and then stuffed the thermometer in my mouth. Maya covered herself back up and leaned into me some.

"It's still 102 Babe." Maya read off when the thermometer beeped.

"It'll burn off," I said as she started rubbing my shoulders.

Maya continue on rubbing my shoulders making them ach less until Mrs. Matlin returned from the store. While Mrs. Matlin gave me some medicine Maya went to the bathroom to start the bath water.

"Have you checked your fever yet?" Mrs. Matlin asked feeling my head as I take the rest of the medicine.

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago it's still 102." I rasped out handing her back the bottle.

"The bath is ready." Maya tells me walking back in and smiling sweetly at me.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom with some help for her. I undress and get in the bath and Maya sits with me. I got out when the water started getting cold and we got back in Maya's bed. She sat up and I lay down with my head in her lap and she began running her hand through my hair. I loved the felling when she did that.

"How you feeling now after your bath?" Maya asked breaking the silence.

"My throat and head still hurt, but I'm not as achy as before and I can breathe better now." I tell her smiling a little. "I had the best dream last night Baby, we were married." I tell her remembering my dream.

"I'm surprised you dream of the future." Maya says a little shocked but can't really blame her there.

"Yep I can honestly say I love the thought of being married to you in the future." I tell her grabbing her hand a squeezing it.

"I would love to be married to you too, and then my best friend would also be my brother in law." Maya says smiling and leans doe nans kisses me.

"If not for him we wouldn't have meet really." I said breaking the kiss and going into a small coughing fit.

"I love you Owen." Maya suddenly says after stop coughing.

"I love you to Maya and I can't wait until I can actually marry you in the future not in my dreams." I said back making her laugh before sharing a long hard kiss.


End file.
